More Important than Power
by crow girl
Summary: No, it's not romance. I was probably depressed or something when I wrote this. A sort of in-depth view on a scene in CT, if you ignore some of the content.


I found this on a disk from my freshman year; apparently I'd written it for an assignment... I don't know why. I think my vocabulary is decreasing, because I haven't used some of these words in a while (among them are flourished, impartment, and coarsely). That's actually kind of depressing. Anyway, this is my first CT fanfic so far, maybe last, I don't know. I suppose I could always take this story and use it as a yaoi. Feedback on that would be appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger. If I did, then the game would be released a couple of years from now. In JAPAN. Anyone who has ever waited for me to upload a chapter before would probably agree with me. Thank God this is a one- shot.  
  
Flea waited patiently in the room Ozzie had told him to stay in. He knew that their ex-leader, Magus, had come to finish them off after leaving them to their injuries. That was all right with Flea; he knew that even if Magus defeated him, he'd be able to make up some kind of short speech to throw Magus and whoever else would be with him off and vanish while they were distracted. Besides, he was infuriated with Magus for deserting their side- and here was a chance to take out the anger out on the treacherous bastard himself.  
  
He heard the castle doors burst open, and then what sounded like a conversation between Ozzie, Magus, and two miscellaneous others, though it was hard to tell by the muffled sounds.  
  
Footsteps echoing from the stone stairs that led up to the room Flea was waiting in. Ozzie had obviously left. Flea carefully weaved an invisibility spell over himself.  
  
The doors slammed open, making him wince. He quickly counteracted the spell before they got too far into the room.  
  
The three that were coming toward him halted. Their party consisted of some spiky red-haired guy, a walking frog wearing a cape (Flea had to stifle a snigger), and of course, Magus. Flea felt a scowl form upon his face and deepen, which the traitor noticed and acknowledged with a slight mock bow.  
  
Flea narrowed his eyes. "So, the great traitor Magus, back again. Once the greatest ruler the Mystics have ever known; now a turncoat that has sided with mere humans. Well, mostly humans, at any rate." Flea sneered at the frog scornfully, who somehow found a way to redden his amphibious skin.  
  
"However, let us not dwell upon that. For now, let me punish your treachery!" Flea whipped his cape back out of his way. He saw his opponents drawing their weapons.  
  
Spiky hair kid suddenly came at him, holding his sword as if he knew how to use it. Flea cried out as the sword cut into his cheek, and the kid sprang back.  
  
Readying fire ball, he saw the kid ready himself against an attack. Smiling, Flea raised it to his lips and tossed it toward Magus, who drew back and extinguished the flames, but not before it had burned through part of his shirt and skin. Glaring at him, the ex-Mystic flourished his scythe and prepared to counter-attack.  
  
The fight went on for about three-quarters of an hour, going on the same way. Flea knew that he had many more injuries than any of his three opponents. Just when he was about to make his impartment speech, the frog jumped right in front of him and stabbed him through the heart.  
  
Gasping, Flea tried to retain his balance, failed, and slumped to the floor. He vaguely sensed the red-aired kid and the frog hurrying past him and exiting the room, not even waiting for Magus.  
  
Magus was slowing walking toward him. Desperately, Flea attempted to at least roll away from him, but he couldn't summon even that strength.  
  
He lay there helplessly as Magus kneeled next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, causing him to wince. Flea managed to loll his head to the side to gaze at his ex-leader.  
  
"Why did you turn away from us? What could humans possibly have to offer?" He whispered coarsely. Magus sighed and stood up.  
  
"Something much more important than power."  
  
"Please grant me one last wish and tell me it's not love. You owe me that much before I die."  
  
Magus smiled sadly. "No, my friend. It's revenge." 


End file.
